


For Mabel - A Valentine's Day One shot

by FallingGravity876



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Fluff, For those who prefer platonic relationships over romantic ones, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Romance, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Sibling Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Written In One Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingGravity876/pseuds/FallingGravity876
Summary: Dipper was working on a project. He had spent a lot of time in his room working on this project. He wouldn't tell Mabel about it, though. Because this project was a surprise. A surprise for her. He needed to finish it by Valentine's Day. Then he could give it to her. He just hoped that she would like it.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	For Mabel - A Valentine's Day One shot

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wasn't going to make a Valentine's Day story. But then I learned today on the internet that Finland and Estonia celebrate Valentine's Day differently, instead of celebrating romantic love, like most countries do, they celebrate platonic love, and call it "Friend's Day" apparently.
> 
> I found this pretty interesting (especially since I don't really like Valentine's Day because of the romantic aspects of it.) Would it be wrong for me to celebrate a version of Valentine's Day that is only celebrated in a country I don't live in? Eh, probably not.
> 
> Anyways, that was where I got the inspiration to write this little fluffy one shot. Hope you enjoy!

_February 13th, 2013_  
_Piedmont, California_  
_6:07 PM_

Dipper had been in his room all day working on this project. Heck, he’s spent almost the entire month working on it. Earlier that day, when they were in school, Mabel had asked him why he’s been in his room all the time lately. He simply said, “It’s a surprise.” And although she probably was not satisfied with that vague of an answer, she didn’t press him further.

It was a surprise. A surprise for her. A surprise he needed to finish by Valentine’s Day. Luckily, time seemed to be on his side, his project was almost finished. He hoped to get it done today so he could give it to her on the 14th. Dipper was never a big fan of Valentine’s Day. In fact, it officially became his least favorite holiday after that incident in 4th grade happened. But it was also the same day that Dipper realized that even though no girls at his school liked him. At the end of the day, there was always one who truly cared for him. And that was his sister.

Mabel had glued her Valentine's Day cards together into a giant heart and decorated it with light blue paste that read “For my favorite brother”. Mabel had surprised him that day, and after having to relive that same memory back in Mabeland, Dipper thought he’d return the favor.

But he wasn’t making her a card. It was something more than that. A few days after New Year’s Day, Dipper had out of nowhere asked Mabel to teach him how to knit. This took Mabel aback somewhat. Dipper had never wanted to knit. She asked him if he wanted to learn a few years ago, but he declined, saying it wasn’t his style. She may have been slightly disappointed, but she didn’t bother pushing him. Now he was all of a sudden willing to let her teach him. It was a surprise to be sure, but Mabel gladly accepted and throughout most of January, Mabel had been teaching him the basics.

Dipper struggled a lot at first, he’d made countless mistakes over the first several days. He was beginning to get the hang of it, but he still made a bunch of mistakes. Fortunately, Mabel was extremely patient through it all. Showing him how to properly hold the needles and helping him out when he messed up. For the first week, Mabel taught him to make a simple cloth. The second week, a scarf. And the third week, she got him started on a sweater. Which was exactly what he was still working on to this day.

The reason it had taken him so long to finish the sweater was because he kept having to go back and undo his mistakes. As well as 8th grade and homework keeping him from working on his project. Though none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was that he was almost done. And tomorrow morning he would give her the sweater. He couldn’t wait to see her reaction.

An hour later (and a quick meal for dinner) Dipper had finally finished his project. He sat on his bed and held out the finished product in front of him. The sweater was a bright magenta, almost like Mabel’s shooting star sweater. Except this sweater didn’t have a shooting star on it. In fact, it had nothing imprinted on the front; it was just a plain sweater. It wasn’t the most perfect one either. The left sleeve was obviously a couple inches shorter than the right one. And the neck of the sweater might be a bit too big. But he tried not to worry about it much. Besides, it was the thought that counts. At least the sweater seemed to be the right size.

Satisfied with the result, Dipper went over to his desk where he had a box already opened and ready to be packed. He folded up the sweater and placed it inside the box. He then went back to his bed to grab some pink wrapping paper he kept underneath it (Mabel had let him borrow it, when she asked him why, his answer was “You’ll see,”). He then proceeded to wrap up the gift box as well as decorate it with a few heart shaped stickers his school gave out to all the students for the upcoming holiday. When he was done, he picked up the box and brought it over to his bed. He got on his knees and slid the present underneath it. He then got back up and left his room to get ready for bed.

* * *

_February 13th, 2013_  
_Piedmont, California_  
_Around 8:36 PM_

After both their parents came in and wished them goodnight, Dipper laid in bed pretending to be asleep until he heard the master bedroom door shut from down the hall. After he was sure his sister was asleep, he got up from his bed and took out the present. He then went to his desk to grabbed a small piece of paper and a pen. He turned on his desk lamp so he could see and wrote “For Mabel” on it. He took a piece of tape from his tape dispenser and taped the paper onto the present.

He turned off his lamp and grabbed the now completed and ready to go Valentine’s Day gift and snuck out of his room. He carefully walked over to Mabel’s bedroom and placed the present in front of it. Tomorrow morning, Mabel would wake up to the gift sitting right outside her bedroom door. Dipper stood at the door for a bit, thinking about what her reaction would be when she opened up the gift, before snapping out of his daydreaming to head back to his room for the night.

* * *

_February 14th, 2013_  
_Piedmont, California_  
_6:32 AM_

Sunlight beamed through the window, shining down onto Mabel, who was curled up in her blankets. She turned around with her back facing the window “Noooo, five more minutes…” she murmured, pulling the blankets up over her head. It wasn’t until the sound of her alarm clock blared in her ears. Mabel let out a frustrated groan. She was about ready to take out a hammer and crush the alarm clock like cartoon characters often did. Instead, she turned over and slammed a fist onto the snooze button (She could've sworn she heard a crack). She groggily got up and out of bed and made her way over to her calendar. And circled in red marker and decorated with heart stickers, was the 14th. Valentine’s Day.

Mabel suddenly got excited. She ran into her closet and dug out a present, which was wrapped in aqua colored wrapping paper with a navy blue ribbon to top it off. Mabel had spent three whole days knitting this gift and making it perfect for her brother.

Sweaters have never been Dipper's thing. Sure, he was alright with her sweaters, he even liked some of them, even if they did flood her entire bedroom sometimes, making it almost impossible to get around in there, but he could never see himself wearing one. Though Mabel still wanted to make him a sweater, she needed at least something to give to her brother this Valentine’s Day. She didn’t care if he only wore it for a day, a few hours, or heck, even 5 minutes. She just wanted to give him something that would show that she appreciated him.

With that thought in mind, she headed towards her bedroom door and opened it, and immediately spotted another gift box right in front of her. This gift box was similar to hers, except it lacked a ribbon and had pink wrapping paper instead of blue. It also had a piece of paper taped on. Mabel put down her gift and picked up the pink one to read the note that read “For Mabel” on it. There was nothing else on the note. Whatever this gift was, it was for her. Why else would it be at her door? She picked up both boxes and brought them over to her desk (and closed her bedroom door). She set the blue gift aside to focus on the pink one. She carefully unwrapped it and opened up the flaps. She took out the item inside, which turned out to be another sweater.

This sweater was different though, it clearly was not made by a professional, as she noticed the inconsistent size of the sleeves and the larger than normal neck hole. Though she remembered the color of the sweater being the same color of the sweater that Mabel helped Dipper get started on not too long ago (She also remembered letting him borrow the same wrapping paper). 

That’s when it hit her. This must've been the surprise Dipper was talking about! Now she knew what he has been doing all that time in his bedroom. He’s been making this to give to her on Valentine’s Day! To say Mabel was grateful would be an understatement. She was beyond grateful. He spent the first two months of the year learning to knit just so that he could make her a gift for Valentine’s Day. She didn’t care that the sweater was flawed, that was some dedication.

Mabel knew what she had to do now. She immediately got dressed and unwrapped the blue gift box, not even bothering to clean up the mess. She then ran right out of her room and straight to her brother’s. Before she could even knock, the door suddenly swung open to reveal Dipper.

“Oh, morning, Mabel,” Dipper greeted. He noticed the sweater she was wearing and smiled,   
“I see you got my gift.”

“Yep, thank you so much for it, by the way!” Mabel grinned, “Alsooo, the reason I’m here is that I actually got you something as well!”

“Oh, really?” Dipper asked, “What is it?”

“Ok, this is going to sound crazy but,” Mabel revealed a blue sweater with a pine tree symbol on it, just like his other hat he traded to Wendy at the end of the summer. “I made you a sweater too!”

“No way.” Dipper said, taking the sweater from Mabel’s hands and staring at it, before putting it on almost immediately.

“Aw, man! If only I had my other hat. This sweater would go perfect with it!” Dipper said, slightly disappointed.

“You should bring it with you next summer, then!” Mabel suggested, “I'm sure everyone would love it!”

“Yeah,” Dipper agreed, “Maybe you’re right.”

Just then, Mabel hugged Dipper.

“Again, thanks for the sweater, bro-bro. I love it.” She said.

Dipper didn’t hesitate to hug her back, “No problem, sis. And I love yours too.”

The two of them stayed in their embrace for a while longer. Soon they let go and both of them headed back into their bedrooms. But before Mabel did, she turned back to Dipper,

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dipper.” She said.

Dipper opened back up his door just enough so he could see her again and replied,

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mabel.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed that. I still can't believe I spent one whole day completing this without procrastinating at all lol.  
> Speaking of procrastinating, I promise I am still working on the next Mabel's Scrapbook one shot. It's just taking me a while. I'll get it done at some point, I promise!
> 
> With that being said, until next time, everyone!
> 
> Also Happy Valentine's Day/Friend's Day!


End file.
